


Краткая передышка

by jjdrew



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Apocalypse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjdrew/pseuds/jjdrew
Summary: Кейдж берет выходной и получает от него намного больше, чем рассчитывал.
Relationships: William Cage/Rita Vrataski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Tom Cruise 2020





	Краткая передышка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sojourn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945746) by [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken). 



Оказалось, что она все помнит, и легче от этого не стало.

Мимики появились вновь; а они были идиотами, считая, что сила, приземлившаяся на Земле в прошлый раз, не оказалась чем-то большим, чем первой волной. И вот Кейдж, спустя восемнадцать месяцев после того дня, шедшего до дня, которого никогда не было (единственного, который только он помнил), ел свой утренний круассан в небольшом парижском кафе. Официант включил новости по телевизору в углу. Кейдж опустил круассан и прислушался.

Ему не требовалось знание французского, чтобы понять, о чем там говорили: мимики только что захватили Лондон, быстро и решительно. Они вернулись, и штаб-квартира ОВС пала, как и база в Хитроу. Тысячи погибших, и ничего, что они бы могли предпринять, чтобы спастись. Похоже, в этот раз — это настоящий конец света.

Метро к Парижскому аванпосту ОВС было битком, люди стояли плечом к плечу, что казалось странным для этого часа. Может быть, они не слышали, может быть, им просто было все равно, а может быть, в глубине души, они ожидали этого. Люди в офисе, разумеется, _слышали_. Они были мрачны и не особо разговорчивы. Кейдж прибыл, на сорок минут раньше обычного, так и бросив свой завтрак: аппетит от новостей пропал. Его командир стоял за столом, разговаривая по телефону с черт знает кем, потому что в рапортах говорилось, что Бригем погиб вместе со штабом, но генерал Кейджа не интересовал. Старик мог катиться ад, и Кейдж был уверен, что отправился бы вместе с ним, если бы знал, что это поможет оставить Риту в живых. Черт возьми, он уже однажды умер за нее, и не так уж трудно будет сделать это снова.

Кейдж шагал по комнате; полковник положил трубку; Кейдж остановился.

— Мы потеряли Лондон, — сказал полковник, подтверждая новость, которая уже была по всем каналам. — Они движутся на юг. Я посылаю все имеющиеся силы, чтобы остановить их.

— Включая меня?

Полковник кивнул.

— Включая тебя, Кейдж, — сказал он и нахмурился. — Ты ведь _можешь_ надеть экзокостюм, правда?

Конечно, он мог. Он был вторым лучшим в мире в нем, может быть, первым к этому времени, но идея не казалась удачной.

Они встретились на другом берегу у подножия белых скал, где мимики расстреливали все транспортные средства ОВС. Кейдж видел, как она смотрит на него, видел, как она кивает, и не имел ни малейшего понятия, что это значит, но не было времени думать. Вокруг стреляли, кричали, нужно было забирать у убитых боеприпасы, пока горящие корабли заливали небо заревом, а песок кружился с мимиками. Кейдж даже думал сбежать, и когда-то давно он не стал бы думать дважды. А теперь, даже если бы не погиб, никогда не смог бы жить с этим дальше. Иногда Кейдж почти ненавидел ее за то, что она изменила его; иногда он думал, что упадет ей в ноги, чтобы поблагодарить за это.

Потом появился альфа, Кейдж сосредоточился, выстрелил, побежал, упал на колени в песок прямо в экзокостюме и рухнул лицом вниз в окровавленную воронку, выдолбленную в дюнах взорвавшимися гранатами. Рита соскользнула рядом, посмотрела на него, ее щеки пылали, волосы были потными, спутанными, жесткими, злыми и чертовски прекрасными. Она была раскалена добела. Она не изменилась. Кейдж бы разочаровался, если бы это произошло.

— Кейдж, — сказала она, затем отвела взгляд, и он тоже отвел глаза, потому что сейчас не мог сформулировать вопрос, несмотря на все свое красноречивое обаяние. Она всегда его видела насквозь. Когда Альфа закружился в воронке, они выстрелили; они умерли вместе в ярко-синей горящей кислоте его крови, крича, пока у них оставались легкие.

Они встретились в Кале, когда войска маршировали на корабли, отплывающие в Дувр. Кейдж искал ее там, потому что не знал, где она могла быть, и она увидела его, встретила на полпути в суматохе порта перед штурмом, которому суждено было провалиться.

— Ты помнишь, — сказал он, потому что в тот день, когда умерли мимики, у него не хватило духу сказать ей хоть что-нибудь, даже свое собственное имя. — Не только сегодня. Ты все помнишь.

— У нас мало времени, — ответила она, как будто это вообще был ответ.

Но времени у них было хоть отбавляй. И это было хорошо, потому что кусок дерьма, который им был нужен, чтобы выследить новую Омегу, все еще заперт в сейфе генерала Бригама, словно они никогда не использовали его раньше, словно они никогда даже не прикасались к нему. В его лондонском сейфе. В управляемом мимиками Лондоне, где все были мертвы или, по крайней мере, скоро будут мертвы.

Они умирали на пляже у подножия скал уже второй день подряд. Два дня стали десятью, десять — двадцатью, двадцать — шестьюдесятью. Не имело значения, кто из них умер, потому что они обнаружили, что оба перестроили день, вернувшись к кофе и круассанам в парижском кафе. Каждое утро он возвращался к этому столу с полным ртом печенья. Каждое утро он вставал из-за стола и шел прямо на работу. Каждое утро он встречался с Ритой в Кале, чтобы попытаться найти путь в Лондон, путь с этого пляжа, который не закончится кровавой смертью и еще одним куском гребаной французской выпечки. После восьмидесяти дней, девяноста, он больше никогда в жизни не хотел видеть этот сраный круассан. Чего бы он только не отдал за хлопья, блины или даже за ту чертову херь из риса и рыба, с карри, изюмом, сливками и яйцом. Рита не сказала ему, чего бы она хотела, просто посмотрела на него так, словно он окончательно сошел с ума, и, возможно, так оно и было.

И вот однажды он не пошел на работу. Он не поехал в Кале и поэтому не попал в Дувр, чтобы умереть на пляже или покончить с собой, убить Риту или быть сбитым над Кентом в рамках их безумного плана добраться до Лондона. Он вернулся домой в свою маленькую квартирку в Третьем округе и съел остатки пиццы с несколькими кружками местного пива, все еще в своей униформе, сидя там перед каким-то дерьмовым боевиком из восьмидесятых, который не совсем хорошо лег на блю-рей. «А ничего так перемены», — подумал он. Люди умирали, но на этот раз его среди них не было.

Она постучала в его дверь часа через три. Кейдж знал, что это она, просто по стуку, и поэтому позволил ей продолжать стучать, пока сам просто увеличил громкость, словно раздражительный мудак, и догадался, что он им и был. Дверь ударилась о книжный шкаф — и Кейдж до сих пор не знал, зачем его поставил прямо за ней, — затем Рита сбила три пустые пивные бутылки. Он хмуро смотрел на них, а она хмуро смотрела на него. Замок на его входной двери был сломан, но Рита все равно закрыла его, почти как настоящий гость, которого пригласили, а не так, будто она его взломала, чтобы попасть внутрь. На игры в гостью у нее явно не было времени.

Она не стала спрашивать, что он здесь делает. Она не стала кричать. Не схватила его за лацканы униформы и не подняла его жалкую задницу с дивана, хотя могла бы это сделать, и он, вероятно, позволил бы ей, даже не притворяясь, что сопротивляется. Вместо этого она сняла свою потрепанную кожаную куртку, бросила ее на кресло, заваленное старыми журналами о мотоциклах, которые Кейдж читал для изучения французского, как будто умение говорить о двигателях поможет ему заказать стейк или купить билет на метро. Села рядом на диван и закинула ноги в ботинках на кофейный столик, и, несмотря на его недовольство, стащила кусок холодной пиццы.

— Итак, что мы смотрим? — спросила Рита, забирая у него бутылку пива. Кейдж рассмеялся. Она не вылила пиво ему на колени, что это можно воспринимать как хороший знак.

Они просмотрели еще четыре дерьмовых боевика, заказали свежую пиццу и даже съели ее горячей, а затем Рита осталась на ночь, спала полуголой в одолженной футболке прямо рядом с ним. Кейдж смотрел, как она дышит, и чувствовал себя стремным сталкером, но это его не остановило. Когда он проснулся утром, ее уже не было, но она вернулась в начале одиннадцатого; очевидно, уходила только для того, чтобы купить нормальной еды, а не пиццы, сменную одежду, палатку и два рюкзака, полных всякого дерьма, вызывавшего вопросы. Но было ощущение, что, если просто в это все упасть с головой, то разобраться получится. В конце концов, Рита была в десять раз умнее. Он всегда льстил себе, что был самым умным парнем в любой комнате, где оказывался, но не обманывал себя, что не в присутствии Риты.

Она раскатала перед телевизором новенький коврик для йоги, и Кейдж старался не смотреть, как она наклоняется, хотя ему это совершенно не удавалось; впрочем, Рита, похоже, не возражала. Потом приготовила довольно приличный омлет с сыром на двоих, который они съели со сковородки пластиковыми вилками. Затем, после того, как она кинула сковородку в раковину, и они выбросили свои пластиковые вилки в мусорное ведро, Рита поцеловала его. Она прижала Кейджа спиной к столешнице и поцеловала, всего такого горького от кофе, грюйера и зеленого лука. Так и оставила изумленно таращиться, пока босиком направилась в сторону душа. Он не до конца понимал, что делать, не знал, что и думать обо всем этом, как будто она успешно сумела лишить его дара речи, лишить рассудка, сбить с толку, изумить одновременно. Поэтому он вымыл сковородку, вымыл кофейные чашки, как будто у него всегда было много времени на мытье посуды. Это, по крайней мере, отвлекало. Она вернулась, когда он все еще стоял у раковины, завернувшись в одно из его полотенец, пахнущая его гелем для душа, шампунем и зубной пастой, ее мокрые волосы были зачесаны назад, а капли стекали по шее, плечам и ниже. Кейдж смотрел, как она идет по комнате прямо к нему.

На ее лице читался вызов, и Кейдж принял его и поцеловал ее так же, как она поцеловала его, внезапно запустив руку в ее мокрые волосы. Она прикусила его губу, Кейдж громко рассмеялся, и на секунду мог бы поклясться, что она почти улыбнулась ему, или, по крайней мере, собиралась. Вместо этого Рита уронила полотенце и рывком втянула его обратно, крепко поцеловав, пальцами впилась в его старую футболку корпуса морской пехоты, которую он иногда надевал, чтобы произвести впечатление на девушек. Но черт побери, Рита Вратаски не была просто девушкой. Это была особенная девушка. Цельнометаллическая Сука, ебаный Ангел Вердена. Она была той девушкой, которую Кейдж не сумел спасти сотню раз, преуспев лишь однажды.

Он понятия не имел, куда девать руки — она была совершенно голая, и в глубине души Кейдж задавался вопросом, не вырубит ли она его, если к ней прикоснуться. Затем она отстранилась. Выражение ее лица говорило, что она точно знала, о чем он думает, и она взяла его руки, подняла брови и прижала его ладони прямо к своей груди, сильно сжав.

— Ради всего святого, может быть, ты прекратишь ходить вокруг да около? — сказала она раздраженно.

Он помолчал секунду, а потом улыбнулся, обнажив все зубы, словно гребаный волк. Разрешение было неплохим началом. Кейдж и не подозревал, насколько это разрешение все упростит. И возбудит.

В одно мгновение он запустил одну руку в ее мокрые волосы, его рот коснулся изгиба ее шеи, ключиц, груди. Рита пальцами схватилась за петли ремня на поясе его джинсов. Другая его рука скользнула вниз, она сделала пару шагов назад, и он прижал ее к стойке; его ладонь скользнула по одной груди, его большой палец коснулся соска, пальцы скользнули вниз по ее животу, по бедру, вниз к волосам между ее бедрами. Как он и представлял себе это сотню раз или больше. Она притянула его к себе в поцелуе, обвив одной ногой его икру, и его пальцы, дразня, спустились ниже, между ее губ. Она была горячей и влажной. Его пальцы вошли в нее, заставив задохнуться, пока она расстегивала пуговицу его джинсов и тянула язычок молнии ширинки кончиками пальцев. Рита стянула с него джинсы вместе с боксерами, и Кейдж не возражал. Боже, у него уже крепко встал, а сердце бешено колотилось. Когда она обхватила его член ладонью, Кейдж снова почувствовал себя на все пятнадцать, а не под полтос. Он мог бы кончить прямо здесь и сейчас.

Ему бы хотелось верить, что он может сделать это, без последствий, без вопросов. Но на секунду, когда она провела ладонью по его члену, ее другая рука крепко сжала его плечо, а его пальцы были в ней, он чуть остановился. Раньше, в первый раз, она бы и не вспомнила. А сейчас запомнит. И эта мысль давила на него, словно чертов грузовик с припасами. Он должен был знать, потому что это случилось с ним. Дважды. Может быть, именно поэтому он ушел в тот день, рассмеялся, отвернулся и ничего ей не сказал. И, может быть, Кейдж остановился бы прямо сейчас, будь проклято это разрешение. Но она оттолкнула его назад и вниз за плечи прямо на кухонный пол. Кейдж встал на колени. Рита стояла, запустив пальцы в его волосы. Он провел руками по ее икрам, прижался ртом к ее бедру, ее промежности. Кейдж посмотрел на нее, так и стоя на коленях. Рита подняла брови. Господи, она была прекрасна.

Он взял ее за руки, и она опустилась рядом с ним; скользнул ладонями по ее талии к пояснице, и она придвинулась ближе, еще ближе, пока кончик его члена не уперся ей в живот, заставив вздрогнуть, а ее — ухмыльнуться. Кейдж снова засунул пальцы внутрь нее, сев на пятки, и это стерло ухмылку с ее лица, но она снова обхватила его член рукой, поглаживая, твердо и медленно, и тогда Кейдж тоже перестал ухмыляться. Рита двигалась, извивалась, пока не устроилась у него на коленях. Она обхватила ногами его пояс и каким-то образом опустилась прямо на его член, прижала его руки к своей заднице, чтобы удержаться. Он хотел схватить бумажник, найти презерватив, быть джентльменом, но решил, что это довольно глупо, когда пуля в голову сотрет все это, как будто ничего и не было.

Все, кроме воспоминаний, потому что он был чертовски уверен, что никогда не забудет, как она целовала его, как двигались ее бедра, как она крепко держала его, пока он входил в нее. Кейдж застонал в изгибе ее шеи, когда кончил, потому что ничего не мог с собой поделать, мышцы были напряжены, на грани судороги, но даже если бы он порвал оба квадрицепса в процессе — ему было наплевать. Рита помнит, кто он такой, думал Кейдж, помнит каждую минуту каждого дня, который на самом деле не случился, и она все еще делала это. Затем она отстранилась, подтянулась и встала.

— Мне нужно еще раз принять душ, — сказала она, погладила его по щеке и ушла, а он потер лицо руками.

— Ну что, ты идешь? — крикнула Рита из ванной. Он был не до конца уверен, что ноги не подогнутся, но его не нужно было спрашивать дважды.

Когда четыре дня спустя мимики достигли французского побережья и взяли Кале, они вместе покинули Париж. У него был дерьмовый трехдверный «Рено», который он на всякий случай и припарковал на улице перед домом. Они загрузили заднее сиденье всяким дерьмом, заправили, забили багажник канистрами с бензином, которые собирали по всему городу на каждой заправке, которую смогли найти. А затем они покинули город: Рита за рулем автомобиля, он — на своем мотоцикле просто на случай, если один продержится дольше другого. Они ехали на юг, придерживаясь второстепенных дорог, пересекли Швейцарию, потом север Италии и продолжали идти на юг день за днем, потому что, похоже, гребаные мимики действительно любили холод. Может быть, именно поэтому они оба раза прибывали зимой, или так говорили по телевизору до того, как все телевизоры перестали работать, но Кейдж предположил, что кабинетные ученые не были самыми надежными источниками информации об инопланетном вторжении.

— Можно подумать, они просто захватили гребаную Гренландию и оставили нас в покое, — пробормотал Кейдж, наполняя бак дерьмового «Рено» из канистры где-то на берегу озера Комо. Рита была под капотом, проверяя уровень масла или еще какую-то ерунду, которой он никогда не интересовался, пока у него была старая машина. Хотя он должен был признать, что эта развалюха была намного полезнее, чем мотоцикл зимой в Альпах.

Рита посмотрела на него и покачала головой, а он пожал плечами. Ей не нужно было говорить, что это глупо, и принимать желаемое за действительное. Мимики не оставляли из них в покое. Они пришли не за гребаной Гренландией, а за всей этой чертовой планетой.

Они спали в машине до тех пор, пока у них не кончился бензин, а потом проклятые мимики все равно были повсюду, ползая по всем деревням, городам и весям. Потом они вдвоем шли по полям, по извилистым проселочным дорогам, Рита сверялась с картой, а Кейдж сверялся с компасом, как будто имело какое-то значение, куда они направлялись. Они разбивали двухместную палатку с видом на Адриатику ночь за ночью в течение трех недель. Они спали полностью одетые, изо рта шел пар, когда солнце заходило, но они не зажигали костров или не включали свет, потому что кто знает, кто или что увидит их. Рита просунула замерзшие руки под его свитер в темноте после заката. Они почти каждую ночь дрожали вместе, пока не засыпали.

Не прошло и месяца, как радиосигналы перестали поступать куда бы то ни было, а в деревнях, которые они обходили, не осталось ни одного человека, да и мимиков почти не осталось. В потертый бинокль, который они привезли с собой из Парижа, стали видны только трупы, обломки и больше ничего. Они пили вино в пустынном винограднике к югу от Неаполя, пили из настоящих бокалов, а не из пластиковых стаканчиков, которые отвинчивались от крышки термоса Риты. Они купались голышом в море, их одежда лежала на камнях где-то за пределами Сорренто, и они дрожали, когда вытирали друг друга, соль на коже и в волосах, соль на его губах, когда он целовал ее шею, ее запястья. Он всегда мечтал увидеть Италию, но только не после Конца света. Кейдж мечтал о городах, музеях, ресторанах, хорошеньких девушках, эспрессо, пицце и мягких постелях в безумно дорогих отелях. Они, вероятно, были не единственными людьми, оставшимися в мире, но время шло, и иногда казалось, что это так.

— Мы ведь когда-нибудь еще сюда придем, правда? — спросил он, когда они разбили свою сраную палатку в поле над морем. Солнце садилось над водой. Это было прекрасно, но при всей этой красоте Кейдж чувствовал себя чертовски уныло. Иногда весь мир казался мрачным, в нем не осталось никого, кроме них.

Рита закончила вбивать последний колышек, натянув последнюю стропу палатки, и посмотрела на него, сидя на корточках у входа. Они довольно эффективно справлялись с ней. Но у них было время, целые месяцы, почти столько же новых дней. Он считал. Потом она положила молоток, поднялась на ноги и подошла ближе, совсем близко, положила холодные руки в перчатках без пальцев ему на плечи, погладила по щеке.

— Ты готов идти? — сказала она, как будто это был ответ на его вопрос. Она всегда умела отвечать на вопросы, которые он не задавал. Рита знала его так же хорошо, как и он ее.

Кейдж вытащил свой пистолет из кобуры, которую всегда носил на бедре на всякий случай. Это был ответ, подумал он, и ясный. Она улыбнулась.

— Давай сначала поедим, — сказала она. — Я слышала, что за местные морепродукты можно умереть.

Он усмехнулся и согласился. Они провели три ужасных часа на холодном весеннем воздухе, ловя рыбу с пирса, а теперь зима делала все возможное, чтобы они вернулись с пустыми руками. У них был консервированный тунец, украденный из кладовой фермерского дома за городом, который они сели есть рядом с первым и единственным костром, который они развели с тех пор, как пала Европа. В конце концов, уже не имело значения, кто их увидит.

После наступления темноты, в палатке, Рита поцеловала его. Когда стемнело, они сняли с себя ровно столько одежды, чтобы Рита могла просунуть его член между своих ног, чтобы она могла оседлать его бедра и почувствовать его внутри себя, твердый и плотный. Кейдж едва мог разглядеть ее в тусклом свете, но к тому времени уже знал каждый дюйм ее тела, и это было по-настоящему прекрасно; он знал тазовые кости под своими руками, изгиб ее грудей, всей еще бывших под одеждой. Он знал, что у нее перехватило дыхание, когда он потер ее клитор подушечкой большого пальца, сильнее, чем он думал, что ей понравится, но именно так, как она показала ему той ночью на севере за пределами Вероны. Она кончила со вздохом, одной рукой крепко сжав его запястье, и увлекла его за собой, заставляя его стонать. Звуки, которые он издавал, были намного громче, чем когда-либо. Он не возражал, когда она засмеялась над ним, затаив дыхание, потому что она не возражала, что он притянул ее к себе для поцелуя, чтобы остановить ее смех.

Кейдж все еще был внутри нее, когда его рука потянулась за пистолетом. К этому времени она уже держала свой, и дуло пистолета упиралось ему в подбородок, холодное, твердое и неприятно знакомое.

— На счет три, — сказала она. Странно было получить предупреждение после стольких лет. Это было еще более странно, потому что они оба знали, что им обоим не нужно умирать, чтобы перезагрузка состоялась. Ему казалось, что это что-то как-то должно значить.

— На счет три, — сказал он, коснувшись пальцем спускового крючка. Ему не нужно было закрывать глаза в темноте, но он все равно это сделал.

После семи месяцев дрянных консервов он решил, что круассан очень вкусный.

Он отправился на работу, а потом в Кале, и там Рита была с завязанными сзади волосами, не обращая внимания на взгляды, потому что даже через полтора года после окончания войны, которая была совсем не похожа на конец войны, она все еще была так же знаменита, как и раньше. Посмотрела на него так же, как смотрела в первую тысячу раз, когда они впервые встретились; он натянуто улыбнулся и кивнул. Она кивнула в ответ.

— Мне кажется, я влюблен в тебя, — сказал он ей однажды ночью недалеко от Флоренции. Они останавливались за пределами городов с того самого дня, как покинули Париж. Это было самое близкое к городу место за последние недели, и только потому, что там все были мертвы, потому что мимики, возможно, еще не вернулись. Они не были безрассудными, но это не было похоже на то, что смерть была точно концом.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я не знаю? — ответила она.

Он ожидал большего количества фанфар, ожидал, что она будет таращиться на него, или свирепеть, или хотя бы гримасничать. Вместо этого она протянула ему чашку кофе, который варила на маленькой газовой походной плите на пыльной кухонной стойке, и он выпил, кофе все еще был таким горячим настолько, что обжигал язык, и когда они сняли одежду в комнате дома, который, вероятно, был пуст уже несколько недель, а может быть, и месяцев, в постели с простынями, которые они поменяли вместе, чтобы не лежать в пыли тех жизней, которые прошли там до них, его язык все еще был наполовину онемевшим, когда он провел его кончиком по ее животу, между ее бедер, между ее губ. Ее пальцы крепко сжали простыни, пахшие старыми фермерскими шкафами, но это почему-то успокаивало, как будто мир все-таки не погиб. Она не велела ему остановиться, и он не остановился.

Он шел к ней на шаттлах в Кале, обходил группы солдат, пока не оказался рядом с ней, потому что почему-то это казалось естественным, как будто никто в мире не был по-настоящему реален, кроме них двоих, потому что никто больше никогда не вспомнит те месяцы, которые не случались ни для кого, кроме них. Рита протянула ему свой меч, и он держал его, пока она поправляла волосы, а остальные смотрели, потому что эта Цельнометаллическая Сука была одиночкой со времен Вердена, но ее, казалось, никогда не волновало, что кто-то думает, даже когда их пальцы соприкасались, когда Кейдж возвращал ей оружие. Может быть, на этот раз он даже научится им пользоваться. Она помнила, как учила его всему остальному.

Они пересекут Ла-Манш до Дувра и умрут на берегу, или захватят корабль и будут сбиты где-нибудь в районе Эшфорда, Мейдстона или Саутенда-на-море. Может быть, на этот раз они повернут на север и попытаются спуститься из Кембриджа, чтобы посмотреть, как далеко зайдут, прежде чем мимики найдут их. Может быть, они повернут на запад от Дувра и доберутся из Брайтона или Портсмута, и Рита не будет разговаривать по дороге, но ей и не нужно было говорить. В детстве она каждое лето проводила в Брайтоне, и мимики захватят его, если они их не остановят. Она прожила в Лондоне всю свою жизнь до того, как ОВС и мимики уже забрали его. Она не позволит этому стать финальной точкой. Кейдж будет рядом, когда она остановит их.

Они вместе поднялись на борт корабля Риты. Может быть, у них и не было плана, но они доберутся туда, они сделают это, они поймут это, как и раньше. В конце концов, они оба видели будущее, видели прошлое конца света; если бы это заняло у них вечность, вечность того единственного дня во всех его перестановках, вечность изучения каждой возможности, они бы не позволили этому случиться снова. Они были единственными, кто мог это остановить.

Они спасут мир вместе, — подумал Кейдж, когда двигатели с ревом ожили. Они найдут омегу и положат конец вторжению, а потом, кто знает. Может быть, через несколько дней у них будет совместная жизнь, и в конце концов им не придется возвращаться с огнестрельным ранением. Он даже представить себе не мог, как это будет работать, когда они окажутся в двух шагах от смерти, но ему хотелось это выяснить.

Рита взяла его за руку, когда они мчались по воде, и переплела свои пальцы с его, пока никого не было рядом. Может быть, она сделала бы это и если весь чертов корабль был забит солдатами. Она знала так же хорошо, как и он, что они были единственными, кто запомнит это.

— Давай не будем все портить, — сказала она. — Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но мне не нравится стрелять в тебя.

— Ну, ты отлично притворяешься.

На мгновение она улыбнулась. Они скоро десантируются и будут жить или умрут вместе, как делали это много раз до этого.

Он никогда не спрашивал ее, почему она позволила ему уйти из этого цикла, никогда не спрашивал, почему она осталась с ним вместо того, чтобы тащить его никчемную задницу обратно в Кале, почему она никогда не говорила о планах, о Лондоне, об устройстве Картера или о поисках Омеги. Он подумал, что, возможно, она знала, что ему нужно отдохнуть от этого. Взглянув на нее, Кейдж понял, что, возможно, она нуждалась в этом так же сильно, как и он. Они оба нуждались в этом, чтобы продолжать жить. Они оба нуждались в этом, чтобы иметь силу спасти мир.

Когда день закончится, может быть, у них будет совместная жизнь, и, может быть, на этот раз мимики не вернутся. Но если они это сделают, и когда они это сделают, они оба будут ждать. Они будут рядом столько, сколько потребуется. Он никогда не оставит ее. Почему-то он знал, что она никогда его не заставит это сделать.

— Прыгай, — сказала она.

Он прыгнул.

Кейдж сказал себе, что между ними и всей их жизнью всего один день. В каком-то смысле так оно и было.


End file.
